Charmed: The Complete Series
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Charmed | format = Region 1 | season = 1-8 | episodes = 178 | discs = 49 | studio = Paramount Home Entertainment | released = November 18th, 2008 | previous = Season Eight | next = }} Charmed: The Complete Series is a DVD boxset collection that includes all 178 episodes from all eight seasons of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed. Charmed originally aired on the WB Network from 1998 to 2006. The collection was distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on November 18th, 2008. This special bookcase edition is patterned after the Book of Shadows family book of witchcraft as seen in the series. Description Charmed explores the relationship between three sisters, who after discovering that they possess magical powers, are reluctantly thrown into a world of supernatural evils. The Halliwell sisters must keep their identity as “the Charmed Ones” secret from the world, with only themselves to rely upon, as they protect the innocent and fight demons. Publisher's description The supernatural saga begins! Now you can enjoy all 173 episodes of this exciting, critically acclaimed series in the ultimate 49-disc DVD collection. "Charmed: The Complete Series" contains all eight seasons of suspenseful drama, crafty humor and spellbinding effects plus brand-new special features. Experience the "Power of Three" with the Charmed Ones as they face challenging romances, formidable enemies and tragic twists of fate. Meet the beautiful and bewitching Halliwell sisters - the vulnerable Prue (Shannen Doherty), who can magically move objects; the shy Piper (Holly Marie Combs), who is able to freeze time; and the uninhibited Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), who can see the future. These modern-day witches are strong individually, but it's only when they put aside their differences and band together as the Charmed Ones that they can summon the "Power of Three" to vanquish evil and protect the innocent. Charmed will hold you spellbound as you journey inside a mystical world of time travel, fantasy and paranormal action. Experience the siblings' exciting discovery of their magical half-sister Paige (Rose McGowan) plus all the thrills of gripping suspense as they go head-to-head against demons and warlocks - and sometimes even each other. With each climactic season finale the Charmed Ones face their biggest challenges in love, life and death... and the final episode's ultimate showdown will leave you breathless! Collection includes Charmed Seasons 1-8 and Special Features Disc. Episodes Collection One Collection Two Collection Three Collection Four Collection Five Collection Six Collection Seven Collection Eight Notes * The episode allotment per disc is the same as the individual season DVD sets. * Format: AC-3, Box set, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Total running time: 7764 minutes. * Includes foreign language and CC subtitles in English, Spanish and Portugese. * ASIN: B001BN4WL8 Special features * Bookcase edition is patterned after the Book of Shadows as seen in the series. The collection is 7.5" X 11", which is considerably smaller than the prop used on the show. * Cast interview: Alyssa Milano * Cast interview: Holly Marie Combs * Cast interview: Rose McGowan See also External Links * at Amazon.com * at Walmart.com * at Best Buy.com * at Overstock.com